starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Hawkbat
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Non-intelligent | classificatie = Reptavian | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,00 tot 1,50 meter | gewicht = 6 kilogram | leeftijd = | voeding = Carnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Coruscant | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Hawkbat De Hawkbat was een Reptavian en één van de enige levende diersoorten die oorspronkelijk op Coruscant evolueerden. Fysiologie De Hawkbat was een grote vliegende Reptavian en was paarsachtig van kleur. Ze hadden een gestroomlijnd lichaam. Zowel de voor- en achterpoten van de Hawkbat waren vastgegroeid aan de vleugels. Op hun borst hadden ze nog een extra paar ledematen. Ze hadden een vrij lange kop met grote groene ogen en een scherpe bek. De membranen aan de poten werden gebruikt om prooien van muren te grijpen. Het zicht van de Hawkbat was uitstekend en kon in verschillende spectra werken. De gevoelige oren lagen bijna altijd tegen de kop geplooid. Een luide schreeuw van het dier kon een prooi verlammen van angst en een optie geven om toe te slaan. Hawkbats konden ook met elkaar communiceren door middel van ultrasonische schreeuwen. Leven Geleerden geloofden dat de fysiologie van de Hawkbat te wijten was aan de veranderingen die op Coruscant hadden plaatsgevonden. Ze meenden dat de vleugelspanning en het goede zicht van de dieren zich hadden ontwikkeld door de duistere omgevingen waar de prooidieren van de Hawkbat zich bevonden. In de laagste gebieden van Coruscant waren er fossielen gevonden van Hawkbats van meer dan 10.000 jaar oud die een kleinere vleugelspanning hadden en normale ogen. De Hawkbat legde flexibele leerachtige eieren op afdakken en goten. Een onvolwassen exemplaar dat uit het ei kwam, was bedekt met schubben, werd als lelijk omgeschreven, maar wel perfect in staat om te jagen. Deze jonge dieren waren groen van kleur. Wanneer een jonge Hawkbat volwassen werd, hechtte het zich vast aan een gebouw en kroop de volwassen Hawkbat bij wijze van spreken uit zijn vel waardoor de groene huid werd afgeschud. Hawkbats waren niet alleen bekend op Coruscant maar ook op andere planeten. Op Coruscant waren ze een beschermd species omdat ze op de Shadow Barnacles joegen, een schadelijke groep dieren die Duracrete aten. Op Coruscant ging men zelfs zo ver om de kunstmatige zomer sneller laten te beginnen wanneer er onvoldoende Hawkbats gesignaleerd werden. De Hawkbats aten ook knaagdieren en andere kleinere wezens. Hawkbats bleven meestal weg van wezens die groter waren dan zijzelf, maar aangezien ze zeer territoriaal waren, vielen ze wel iedereen aan die gebieden betrad waar eieren waren gelegd. Culturele Impact De Hawkbat werd omwille van zijn vrijgevochten status een symbool voor Swoop Gangs en piraten. Een Clone Trooper bataljon, genaamd Hawkbat Battalion, werd naar dit dier genoemd. De Ataru Lightsaberstijl werd ook wel eens de ‘Way of the Hawkbat’ genoemd. De Soaring Hawkbat Clan was een Youngling clan in de Jedi Order. De voedselrijke eieren van de Hawkbat werden als een delicatesse beschouwd in de hoogste kringen van de bevolking in het universum en op Coruscant. Dit zorgde voor een handel in gestolen eieren aangezien de dieren beschermd waren. Deze eieren bemachtigen was geen makkelijke klus. Ook het vlees van deze dieren werd erg gewaardeerd. Palpatine had een persoonlijke voorraad eieren in het Imperial Palace waar deze werden opgediend. De Ortolan chef Handree Braman raadde aan om een Hawkbat op 1.000 graden te koken en dat niet langer dan 20 minuten. Bron *The Wildlife of Star Wars *Ultimate Adversaries *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Less Hawkbats means Early Summer op HoloNet category:Nonsentients category:Reptavians category:Coruscant fauna